Sk8er Boi
by Alicia Startblack
Summary: Austin es un chico. Kira es una chica. Bien... Eso es demasiado obvio. Austin es el típico punk popular, Kira es la típica fresa popular. Ahora si están entendiendo. Ally es una nerd, y tiene un secreto: Ella es una skater girl. ¿Qué pasara con el status quo de la preparatoria cuando todos los personajes se conozcan? Disclaimer: A&A, ni nada aquí me pertenece, solo escribí el fic.
1. Zapatillas y patinetas

Capítulo 1: Zapatillas y patinetas

Otro día comenzaba. A las 6:00 a.m, la alarma de Austin Moon sonó. Otra tortura, otras 6 horas de aburrimiento. Al menos era viernes y tendría el fin de semana libre para ir a patinar.

Narra Austin:

Austin -apaga la alarma-: ¡Otra vez no!

Su teléfono suena. Ni siquiera se molesta en ver quien es, solamente contesta.

-Llamada-

Austin: ¿Si diga?

¿?: Trish, te dije que te levantaras temprano hoy

Austin: ¿Quién es?

¿?: Petronila Trish. ¿Quién más voy a ser? ¡Ally!

Austin: ¿Ally?

Ally: Tú no eres Trish ¿Quién eres?

Austin: Me llamo Austin

Ally: Ash, número equivocado -cuelga-

-Fin de la llamada-

¿Quién es Ally? Ese nombre me suena mucho. Sé que lo he visto en algún lado. Supongo que va a mi escuela. Sé quién es Trish, se sienta junto a mí en historia… ¿O era en física? No, en física se sienta junto a mí una nerd rara. No me preguntes el nombre, no lo sé. Más tarde me encargare de saber quién es Ally.

Mimi -toca la puerta- ¿Austin? Ya levántate, vas a llegar tarde

Austin: Bajo en 15

Sí. Viva la escuela ¬¬'

Narra Ally:

Mi alarma sonó a las 5:45 a.m. Suelo estar emocionada por las clases, pero hoy, especialmente no quiero ir. Hoy toca física, por 3 horas. No es que no me guste la clase, si no que siempre me toca sentarme junto al insoportable de Austin Moon. No sé qué ocurre en el mundo de ese chico. Si, tiene cara bonita, pero vive en el espacio. Debe volver a la tierra

Ally: ¡Wake up! The party's over… Luego de vestirme debo llamar a Trish, no creo que le haga caso a su alarma. ¿Con quién hablo?

Luego de 15 minutos me terminé de vestir. Uso ropa extraña. A pesar de que provengo de la clase alta y tengo dinero, uso ropa de segunda mano.

Ally: Ya, 6:00. Le di 15 minutos extra. Eso basta… De nuevo ¿Con quién hablo?

Marca en su teléfono el número de Trish… Al menos eso creo

-Llamada-

¿?: ¿Si diga?

Ally: Trish, te dije que te levantaras temprano hoy

¿?: ¿Quién es?

Ally: Petronila Trish. ¿Quién más voy a ser? ¡Ally!

¿?: ¿Ally?

Ally: Tú no eres Trish ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Me llamo Austin

Ally: Ash, número equivocado -cuelga-

-Fin de la llamada-

¿Cómo pude llamar a Austin? De seguro me equivoqué en algún número. Ah, ahora si es Trish la que llama.

-Llamada-

Ally: Hola Trish

Trish: Hey Ally, voy de camino a tu casa

Ally: ¿Ya tan rápido?

Trish: Hey, es viernes. Si no llegamos temprano no veremos quién hará fiesta este fin de semana

Ally: Sabes que no voy a fiestas

Trish: Ya es hora de que vayas a alguna y dejes de ser tan insocial

Ally: ¡No soy insocial! Soy tímida

Trish: Lo que digas Dawson. Esta vez vas a la fiesta si o si

Ally: Elijo "O"

Trish: Muy chistosa. Ah, llegué a tu casa.

Ally: Ya te abro

-Fin de la llamada-

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, y tomen en cuenta que vivo en una mansión y el ascensor está descompuesto. Es muy molesto. Pero llegué.

Ally -abre la puerta-: Hola Trish

Trish: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Ally: Vivo en el ático y el ascensor se descompuso ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Trish: Salir del ático

Ally: Amo mi ático. Es mi lugar. Mi mundo está allá arriba

Trish: Y el mío aquí abajo. Debes volver a la tierra de vez en cuando

Ally: Yo tengo los dos pies en la tierra y todos mis asuntos en orden

Trish: La campana suena en 20

Ally: Excepto ese asunto. Deja que busque… Mi mochila

Trish: ¿Por qué el espacio entre mí y mochila?

Ally: ¿Qué espacio?

Me fui corriendo al ático (De nuevo) para buscar mi skate y mi mochila. El skate lo tuve que esconder en el bolso. Trish no sabe que practico todas las tardes en las rampas. Es mi secreto. Otro de tantos. Baje de nuevo. Al menos sé que estas escaleras me mantienen en forma

Ally: Listo. Vámonos

Trish: ¿Por qué llevas tantas cosas en tu mochila? Hoy solo vemos tres materias

Ally: Eeeh, debo dejar un par de cosas en mi casillero

Trish: Ok Ally, no sé qué te ocurre, pero lo voy a descubrir.

Ally: Como digas. Si no te apuras no vamos a ver quién hace la fiesta este fin de semana

Trish: Es cierto ¡Corre!

Ally: Olvide algo en mi cuarto. Adelántate

Trish: No me lo digas dos veces -se va corriendo-

Ally: Se aleja… Se aleja… Ya se fue

Ally rápidamente saca su skate del bolso y comienza a andar. Tuvo que tomar un atajo para que Trish no la viera, pero llegó con 10 minutos de adelanto. Trish había llegado unos segundos antes. Ally fue a su casillero, antes de que el resto de la escuela llegara

Ally -guarda sus cosas en el casillero- Fantástico. Hoy tengo que ir a otra rampa. Claro, si, me van a querer. Sobre todo porque es normal que una chica use skate y se vista de chico. Supongo que está bien, digo, nunca salgo los viernes.

De repente la puerta de su casillero se cierra bruscamente. Tras ella estaba cierto rubio, que es muy molesto.

Austin: ¿Con quién hablas nerd?

Ally: Tengo un nombre

Austin: Pero yo no lo se

Ally: Lo escuchas todos los días. Voy a las mismas clases que tú.

Austin: ¿Andrea?

Ally: Andrea está repitiendo el año

Austin: ¿Miriam?

Ally: Esa es la profesora de ciencias sociales

Austin: Eeeh… ¿Trish?

Ally -molesta-: Por todos los cielos Austin Moon. Vamos al mismo colegio y compartimos clases desde secundaria y ¿No sabes mi nombre?

Austin: ¿Whatsername? (Como se llame)

Ally: Me llamo Ally. O mejor conocida por toda la escuela, como "cerebrito", "nerd" y "ratita de laboratorio"

Austin: También te dicen "Fenómeno niño/niña" pero nadie lo dice frente tuyo para que no te vayas a llorar a la biblioteca.

Ally: Di de una vez que rayos quieres

Austin: Necesito ayuda con mi tarea de física

Ally: Estoy ocupada esta tarde -se aleja-

Austin -la sigue-: ¡Yo igual! ¿Crees que practicar skate es algo sencillo? Lleva mucho trabajo, dedicación y…

Ally -lo interrumpe-: Y esfuerzo ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Austin: Hasta hace 5 segundos no.

Ally: No me molestes Austin, debo ir a clase -se va-

Narra Austin:

Aggh, no puedo creer lo insoportable que es esa Sally… Ese era el nombre ¿Cierto? No puedo creer que sea tan egoísta ¿No ve que yo importo? Yo también tengo problemas. Estúpida Sally. Espero que se divierta haciendo calculo diferencial toda la tarde.

Dez: Hola hermano

Austin: Hola Dez… ¿Estás ocupado hoy en la tarde?

Dez: Si. Y tú también

Austin: ¿En serio?

Dez: Claro. Dijiste que querías ver al nuevo skater hoy.

Austin: ¿Nuevo skater? Aaaah, ya recordé…

Dez: Supongo que se te olvido por estar pensando en Kira

Austin -Agudiza la voz- ¿Queeee? Noooo

Bueno, era parcialmente cierto. Me distraje de los temas de la pista un poco esta semana, por 2 razones. 1: Kira. 2: Los exámenes de lapso se acercan peligrosamente y le prometí a mis padres que no volvería a ser casi suspendido. Entonces tengo que dar un esfuerzo extra, que no está dando muchos frutos. Al menos ahora mis notas están promediando una C+

Dez: Si tú lo dices… ¿Qué hacías hablando con la ratita de laboratorio?

Austin: No le digas así, se llama Ally.

Dez: Ok. ¿Qué hacías hablando con Ally?

Austin: Quería que me ayudara con mi tarea de física, pero "está muy ocupada"

Dez: ¿Con qué puede estar ocupada? Nunca sale y no trabaja… Al menos eso dice su perfil de internet.

Austin: ¿Ella tiene un perfil?

Dez: Eeeh ¿Quién no tiene un perfil?

Austin: Supongo que voy a tener que convencerla de alguna manera

Dez: ¿Cómo?

Austin: Pues… Todavía no se

La campana sonó. Otro día más comenzaba. Qué bueno que hoy solo veía 3 materias. La cuestión es que son las 3 más difíciles. Necesito la ayuda de esa nerd. No voy a entrar a clases tan rápido. Ella no hace y no me gusta tener que sentarme siempre al lado de ella.

Narra Ally:

Ally: Rápido Trish, no quiero tener un mal asiento

Trish: Todos entran tarde siempre. Te digo que no vas a conseguir un mal asiento.

Ally: No interesa. No quiero estar allí cuando la multitud llegue

Trish: Adelántate. Debo ir a… Ningún lado. No quiero entrar a clase rápido

No me importaba mucho si Trish no entraba. Si no encontraba un buen puesto, ALEJADO DE AUSTIN MOON, la iba a obligar a usar el mismo color por siempre. ¡Sí! Hay uno en la segunda fila… Moon todavía no aparece… Espero que los asientos se llenen.

Profesor: Buen día alumnos

Todos: Buen día

Profesor: Veo unos alumnos no ha llegado

Ally (En su mente): ¡No! ¿Usted cree?

Profesor: Supongo que los podemos esperar un par de minutos…

Pasaron 5… 10… 15 minutos. La clase se llenaba lentamente. Llegó Kira, Cassidy, Dez, Elliot. Un poco más tarde llegó Dallas. Ese chico es increíble. Es músico y actor. También sería bailarín, pero el pobre tiene dos pies izquierdos. No es que me guste… Pero me gusta. Luego de 16 minutos, llegó Austin.

Profesor: 16 minutos… Ese será el tiempo que les voy a restar del descanso.

Austin: Pero…

Profesor: Sin peros Austin Moon

¡Ja! En su cara. Siempre me gusta ver como los culpables son castigados…

Profesor: Tome asiento, antes de que sean 20 minutos menos.

Austin -toma asiento atrás mío. Susurra- No te emociones nerd. No quedan más puestos

Profesor: Bueno, los exámenes de lapso se acercan. Como ustedes saben, todos los profesores hacen algo distinto. Yo, como su profesor de Ciencia, les voy a pedir un proyecto. Será en grupos de 4. El proyecto tiene como tema "el espacio" Sean originales con sus proyectos… Y sus excusas de por qué no lo hicieron ¿Dudas?

Ally -levanta la mano-: ¿Usted elige o nosotros elegimos?

Profesor: Dejaría que ustedes eligieran, pero…

Todos: Pero…

Profesor: Pero, Cassidy fue muy amable en sugerir que yo elija los grupos.

En ese preciso momento, todos miraron hacia una esquina de la clase, donde se encontraba Cassidy. Ella se inmutó. No suele interesarle lo que otros piensen de ella. La admiro bastante

Profesor: Sin peros. Ahora, voy nombrando: Cassidy, Dallas, Kira y Elliot. André, Brad, Carina y Diane. Alice, Violeta, George y Trent. Austin, Dez, Trish y Ally

Ally (En su mente): Austin, Dez, Trish y ¿Eh? Pausa, retrocede, cámara lenta y avanza ¿Voy con Austin en un proyecto final? Esto no es el fin del mundo ¡Es una escena post-Apocalíptica! El fin del mundo será cuando entreguen la nota.

Narra Austin:

¡¿Voy con Ally?! No sé si es bueno o malo, pero debo aprovecharlo al máximo… Digo, por algo es la ratita de laboratorio. No quiero ni imaginar la cara que debe traer en este preciso instante, debe estar horrorizada. Hahahaha.

Profesor: Debo salir unos minutos. Me están llamando a la sala de profesores. No hagan ruido o los suspendo -se va-

Austin -Me pongo en frente de Ally -: Esto no me agrada menos que a ti

Ally: Si haces que mi nota baje te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido

Austin -Me rio - ¿Qué me puedes hacer tú? ¿Leerme hasta dormir?

Ally: No me retes

Austin: Como si pudieras hacerme algo. No creo que puedas ni hacerme tropezar.

Ally: ¿Seguro?

Austin: Mucho

Ally pone de pie y me enfrenta. Por favor, le llevo unos 5 centímetros, aunque las garras que tiene por uñas se ven peligrosas. Y según Trish, estuvo practicando lucha… Ok, ahora sí estoy muerto de miedo

Austin -me alejo como miedoso- Eh… ¿Qué tal si no peleamos?

Ally: ¿No y qué no me tenías miedo?

Austin: Ahora sí y mucho

Dez: Hermano, es una nerd. Es ley que no tiene fuerza

Austin: Yo soy un chico. Por ley los chicos no le temen a las chicas. Esa ley es vigente hasta que se hacen novios.

Dez: Pero ella es una…

Austin: Se muy bien lo que es, eso no quita el derecho de tenerle mucho miedo.

Ally me sonrió a la cara. Me di por vencido y me senté. Cuándo lo hice, me di cuenta de la cantidad de personas que estuvieron viendo lo cobarde que soy. Épico error. No soportaba ver al presumido de Dallas revolcándose de risa en su asiento. Esa chica debe estar disfrutando mucho que yo haya caído.

Supervisor del colegio: Muchachos, deben salir rápido

Dallas: ¿Por qué?

Supervisor: El colegio tiene una fuga de gas. Salgan ordenadamente por favor -se va-

Todos salieron, un poco rápido. La verdad es que, el viernes nadie tiene ganas de ir a la escuela, pero esta es la preparatoria. Si perdemos un día, tenemos 5 exámenes, 4 exposiciones, 3 hijos, 2 bodas y 1 bomba por desactivar.

Austin: Fantástico, ahora hay más tiempo para ir a la pista ¿No Dez?

Dez: Suena increíble

Ambos: -saludo- ¿Qué hay? -se van-

Narra Ally:

Supongo que está bien. Digo, ahora tengo más tiempo para pensar de qué va a ser el proyecto. Francamente, el grupo en el que estoy no va a querer cooperar conmigo.

Trish: Hey Ally ¿Quieres que valla a tu casa para planear el proyecto?

Ally: Eh, hoy no Trish. Estoy algo ocupada en la tarde

Trish: ¿En serio? Pero si no han mandado casi tarea

Ally: Pero… (Necesito una excusa pronto) Necesito ver que ropa voy a usar en la fiesta que va a hacer Cassidy

Trish: ¡Si vas a ir!

Ally: Si… Tú tienes razón, debo salir algún día.

Trish: Te veo hoy a las 8 en la casa de Cassidy. Esto va a ser increíble -se va-

Ally: Si… Increíble -la sigue-

Claro. Mentir para salir de un problema. ¿Cómo no pensé que me iba a meter en otro? Por eso nunca miento. Supongo que todo va a estar bien. Iré unos 30 minutos y de regreso a casa. Ok, ahora debo preocuparme porque esta tarde debo ir a la pista de skate… ¡Mi skate! Lo olvidé en mi casillero

Ally: Eeeh, Trish, dejé algo en mi casillero

Trish: ¿Te espero?

Ally: No, adelántate, voy a estar bien

Trish: Ok -se va-

Muy bien. Tengo 5 minutos antes de que cierren las puertas. A correr. Bueno mi casillero no está tan lejos… Ya casi llego. ¡Listo! Saco mi skate, mi bolso, mis libros… ¿Eso es un prendedor? A la basura. ¡Bien! Ahora debo irme a casa… Por el atajo de nuevo.

Ally: Nadie por aquí… Nadie por allá… A PATINAR

Narra Austin:

Austin: ¿Vamos a patinar un rato?

Dez: ¿Antes de irnos a casa?

Austin: No Dez. De camino hacia Narnia.

Dez: No me engañas. No se puede patinar en un armario.

Austin: ¿Vamos o qué?

Dez: Ya, vamos

Comenzamos a correr como locos. Ok, Dez tiene 18, parece de 20 y actúa como de 10. Qué raro es eso. Y hablando de cosas raras ¿Quién es ese chico que está patinando por el atajo?

Austin: Dez… Dez… ¡Dez!

Dez: ¿Qué ocurre?

Austin: ¿Quién es ese chico?

Dez: Ese chico, es una chica. Y se me hace familiar

Austin: ¿Y si vamos a ver quién es?

Dez: Se llamaba… ¡Ah! Ya recordé. Ella es Allyson. Es la nueva patinadora

Austin: ¿Estás seguro?

Dez: Voy a preguntarle.

Narra Dez:

Dez: ¡Hey! ¡Allyson!

Allyson: ¿Si?

Dez: Hey… Soy Dez

Allyson: Nosotros ya nos conocemos

Dez: ¿En verdad?

Allyson: Si. Ambos vamos a la misma preparatoria. Esta mañana hablamos

Dez: ¿Es en serio?

Allyson: Si. Me llamaste nerd

Dez: Creo que lo recordaría

Allyson: Lo dijiste cuando tu amigo me estaba retando

Dez: ¿Mi amigo?

Allyson: Si. Hace media hora, Austin me retó en el salón de Ciencias

Dez: No, te estás confundiendo. Esta mañana Austin retó a una nerd llamada Ally y la venció

Allyson: Él no me venció, me tiene miedo

Dez: Él es un chico. No le teme a nada

Allyson: ¿Ah no? Pues quiero hablar con el

Dez: Si eso quieres… ¡HEY AUSTIN! ¡ALLYSON QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO!

Vi a Austin acercarse… Algo arrogantemente… Seguramente va a comenzar a coquetear con Allyson.

Austin: ¿Qué pasa?

Allyson: ¿Quién es esa Ally de la que Dez me habla?

Austin: Una nerd muy molesta, a la que rete y vencí esta mañana

Allyson: ¿En serio Austin? ¿Me venciste?

Austin: Pero cla… Un segundo… Tú nombre es Allyson

Allyson: Si

Austin: Y Ally es diminutivo de Allyson… ¡Tú eres Ally!

Ally: ¡No me digas!

Dez: ¿Tú eres a ratita de laboratorio?

Ally: ¡QUÉ NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!

Dez: Tenemos otras opciones. Puede ser Nerd, cerebrito o fenómeno niño/niña.

Ally: ¿Por qué no usas mi nombre?

Dez: Porque… porque…

Austin -interrumpe a Dez- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Con un skate en las manos.

Ally: Eeeh… Estoy esperando a alguien

Austin: No me digas ¿A quién?

Ally: Aaaah…

Elliot -de lejos- ¡Allí estas! -se acerca- Gracias por guardar mi skate Ally

~Narra Elliot:

Venga ya… No puedo creer lo que veo ¿Esa es Ally haciendo piruetas en un skate? Esto no es posible. Justo cuando crees que no puedes ver nada más raro y fuera de contexto ¡Aparece ella y te hace cambiar de idea! Esto es genial… Esperen un segundo ¿Quiénes son esos dos? Y ¿Por qué miran a Ally tan raro? Son Dez y Austin… ¿Por qué siento que esto no llegara a nada bueno? Mejor la salvo antes de que algo que ella misma lamente ocurra.

Elliot -algo de lejos- ¡Allí estás! -me acerco- Gracias por cuidar mi skate Ally

Austin: ¿Quién es ese?

Ally: "Ese" también tiene un nombre. Es Elliot. También comparte clases contigo.

Austin: ¿De verdad?

Ally: Ya, en serio, baja de las nubes. Aquí en la tierra necesitan urgentemente que prestes algo de atención a lo que haces.

Dez: Austin no vive en las nubes. Su casa queda junto a la mía y no flota.

Elliot: Y por desgracia, frente a la mía.

Austin y Dez: ¿En serio?

Ally: Elliot ¿Nos vamos?

Ally se fue… Y si, estaba molesta. La tengo que seguir. Cuando ella está molesta, siempre pasan cosas malas.

Elliot: Camina más despacio

Ally -haciéndome burla- camina más despacio. Eres tan… Inoportuno todo el tiempo

Elliot: Por si no te das cuenta, te acabo de salvar el pescuezo Ally

Ally -se voltea y me enfrenta- Yo no estaba en problemas.

Elliot: ¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Por qué se te notaba el tic en el ojo desde 3 metros de distancia?

Ally: No es tu asunto, lo que es de mí con los problemas

Elliot: ¿Por qué no quieres cooperar?

Ally: ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de sobre protegerme? Tengo 17 años, por si no te has dado cuenta. Puedo manejar las cosas yo sola.

Elliot -ahogándome con la risa- Suenas como una chica discutiendo con su padre

Ally: Con la excepción de que el padre sobre protector, es mi mejor amigo de 18 años llamado Elliot.

Elliot: Me alegra escuchar eso ¿Sabes?

Ally: A mí me alegra que te alegre

Elliot: A mí me alegra que te alegre que me alegre

Ally: ¿Seguirás así hasta que llegue a mi casa?

Elliot: Es posible…

Al fin llegue a casa de Ally. Hoy estaba realmente enfadada con la vida. Bueno siempre ha tenido problemas con la vida, solo que lo ha disimulado increíblemente bien hasta ahora.

Elliot: Hasta la noche

Ally: ¿Qué?

Elliot: Escuche cuando le dijiste a Trish que irías a la fiesta en casa de Cassidy. ¿Es verdad o te estabas zafando de un problema?

Ally: Me estaba zafando de un problema. Y creo que acabo de entrar a otro…

Elliot -siendo sarcástico- No ¿Tú crees?

Ally: Ya te vas Elliot -me cierra la puerta en la cara-

Elliot -vuelvo a tocar- Olvidaste tu skate

Ally -abre la puerta, toma el skate y la vuelve a cerrar-

Elliot (En su mente) Me alegra que ya no estés molesta

~Narra Austin:

Ese Elliot nunca me cayó bien. Y ni siquiera es dueño de la patineta. Al menos eso creo. Tal vez si lo sea… Pero no me debo preocupar por eso, sino por la fiesta de esta noche. Es mi oportunidad para invitar a Kira a salir. De hecho, muchas veces ya lo he intentado, pero esta vez sí lo voy a hacer bien. Ahora debo irme a casa, ya está anocheciendo y debo prepararme

Dez: ¡Austin! -sacudiendo su mano frente a mi cara-

Austin: ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Qué pasa?

Dez: Te hice una pregunta

Austin: Eeeh…

Dez: Te pregunté qué ibas a llevar a la fiesta de Cassidy niño enamorado

Austin: No lo sé… Tal vez ni siquiera asista

Dez: Si claro hermano. Esa mentira no te la cree ni el más ingenuo de todos.

Austin: Estoy practicando mis mentiras…

Dez: Hasta la noche

Austin: Hasta la noche -me monto en mi skate y me voy a casa-

Pase por un centenar de mansiones en mi camino a casa. No, no vivo en una de esas. Vivo en una residencia de 2 pisos, como cualquier adolescente. Las mansiones son para chicos ricos, como Kira y Cassidy. Los demás vivimos en residencias. Ally… ella debe vivir en un departamento minúsculo, por la manera en que se viste. Pobre chica.

Austin -toco la puerta- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Están en casa?

No hay respuesta. Saco mis llaves y abro la puerta. Hay una nota cerca. La leo. Austin, vamos a salir por 5 días. No te metas en problemas. No hagas fiestas en la casa. En la cocina hay suficiente comida para pre-calentar. Limpia tu habitación y lava tu ropa. Mimi y Mike

Austin -se ríe- Esto es fantástico. Tengo la casa para mí solo por 5 días. Es casi como ser libre… Muy oportuno. La fiesta de Cassidy es hoy y puedo regresar a la hora que quiera.

Me voy de fiesta. Me voy de fiesta. Okey, parezco más un niño que otra cosa. Mejor me voy encaminando. A todas estas ¿Dónde queda la casa de Cassidy?

Austin: Adiós casa, no sé cuándo regreso.

~Narra Ally

Ally: La corbata roja o la azul… La roja gana.

Me pongo la corbata sobre el top blanco y me pongo mi camisa negra… Me recuerda a Billie Joe… Y mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el torpe timbre…

Ally: Mejor bajo por la otra rampa…

El viaje fue más corto… Y divertido. Bueno, bajar por una rampa, 4 pisos en skate es divertido.

Ally -abro la puerta- Hola… ¿Austin?

Austin: Assh, casa equivocada… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ally: No entiendo tu pregunta. Yo vivo aquí

Austin: ¿Aquí? Es decir ¿En esta mansión?

Ally: Si

Austin: ¿Por qué te vistes como Billie Joe?

Ally: Larga historia ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Austin: La fiesta de Cassidy… ¿Sabes dónde vive?

Ally: Dos cuadras abajo.

Austin: Gracias

Ally: No hay problema -empiezo a cerrar la puerta-

Austin -la detiene- ¿No vienes a la fiesta?

Ally: En un rato

Austin: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Ally: ¿Qué?

Austin: ¿Quieres que valla contigo?

Ally: ¿Por qué de repente tan educado conmigo?

Austin: Lo mejor es no pelear mientras estemos trabajando juntos. Hacer las cosas molesto, es hacerlas mal.

Ally: Es cierto. Deja que recoja mis llaves.

~Narra Austin:

Ally se fue. Me dejo solo en la puerta. La verdad no sabía que vive aquí. Ahora lo de la ropa rara, no tiene sentido alguno. Cuando reapareció, tenía aparte un skate.

Austin: ¿Y ese skate?

Ally: Es el de Elliot

Austin: ¿No se lo llevó?

Ally: No… Lo dejó en mi casa

Austin: Claro… ¿Lo sabes usar?

Ally: Algo

Austin: Muestra

~Narra Ally.

Ahora si me metí en el mayor problema. Le debo mostrar a Austin si se manejar esto. Obviamente lo sé hacer, pero no sé cómo actuar que no se hacerlo… Estoy en problemas

Ally: Justo ahora no puedo

Austin: ¿En serio? O es que no sabes hacerlo

Ally -indignada- ¡Si se hacerlo!

Muy molesta me monté en mi skate y comencé a patinar. Hacía saltos y piruetas. La verdad es que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía. Cuando dejé de hacerlo me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Ally (En su mente) Oh cielo santo ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

Austin -aplaudiendo lentamente- Mereces un Oscar por tu actuación. De verdad me había creído lo del skate de Elliot

Ally -realmente aterrada- No le puedes contar esto a nadie. Ya es suficiente con los apodos que me ponen. Si alguien se entera de que se usar un skate seré el hazme reír de la escuela.

Austin: Tu secreto está a salvo. ¿No vamos ya?

Ally: Ok

~Narra Austin

Comenzamos a caminar. Ella es algo (Muy) callada si lo desea. Tal vez está incomoda, con el tema de que no soy educado con ella y no le prestó atención. Las 2 cuadras hasta la casa de Cassidy parecen eternas. Mejor busco tema de conversación.

Austin -No sé qué decir. Preguntaré acerca de alguna banda- Supongo que eres fanática de Green Day

Ally: ¿Se nota?

Austin: Solo demasiado

Ally -se rie- Y a ti ¿Te gusta Green Day?

Austin -saco mi skate - Solo un poco -muestra la parte de abajo-

Ally: Buen dibujo. Y que miedo

Austin: ¿Miedo?

Ally: Tenemos algo en común.

Austin -tiemblo un poco- Es escalofriante

Ally: Si… Mira, ya llegamos

Pero… Apenas habíamos salido de su casa ¿Cómo pasó el tiempo tan rápido? Ni siquiera recuerdo haber cruzado las calles. Esto es escalofriante

Austin -toco la puerta-

* * *

_**¡Hola, lectores desconocidos!**_

_**He aquí mi nueva historia, un fanfiction Auslly.**_

_**Recuerden que la serie Austin & Ally no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, las canciones o bandas mencionadas, los lugares ni las escuelas.**_

_**Este fanfiction es todo de mi invención. Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.**_

_**Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones y críticas (Por supuesto, constructivas)**_

_**Sinceramente:**_

_**Alicia Startblack**_


	2. Fiestas y contratiempos

** Capítulo 2: Fiestas y contratiempos**

~Narra Cassidy.

La puerta suena. Que extraño, creí que ya todos estaban aquí. Ah es cierto. Faltan… Austin y Ally. Tal vez sean ellos. Mejor abro la puerta

Cassidy -abro la puerta- Oh, hola Austin. Hola Ally

Ally: Hola

Austin: ¿Qué hay?

Cassidy: ¿Ustedes vinieron juntos?

Ally: Algo así…

Austin: ¿Podemos pasar?

Cassidy (en su mente) que torpe soy ¿Los voy a dejar en la puerta? -abro la puerta para que pasen-

~Narra Ally

Rayos ¿Ahora qué? Hace tiempo que no salgo a fiestas… No me gusta hacerlo, por varias razones. Siempre me hacen alguna broma, o visto como una completa demente, y no se bailar. A lo mejor consigo a alguien para hablar antes de que Austin me deje sola… ¿A dónde fue? Olvídenlo, ya me dejo sola

Ally: Y ahora… ¿Qué se supone que hago?

Comienzo a caminar hasta donde proviene el ruido. No me creo lo que veo. ¿Tienen un mini bar? Pero que digo, yo también tengo un mini bar en mi casa, solo que nunca lo uso, por falta de amigos… Es deprimente.

Trish: ¡Ally! -corre hacia mí- Me alegra de que vinieras

Ally: A mí no. Prefería estar en casa

Trish: Vamos, sé que te gusta estar aquí

Ally: La verdad no ¿Elliot vino?

Elliot -se acerca- Si, aquí estoy. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ally: Morir de aburrimiento

Elliot -me toma del brazo- Vamos a tu casa

Ally -se suelta- ¿Qué rayos ocurre contigo?

Elliot: La última vez que fuiste a una fiesta, te rompieron un brazo.

Ally: Lo del brazo no fue la última vez. La última vez me "secuestraron" para jugarme una broma

Elliot: No pienso dejar que pase otra vez. Ven, voy a llevarte a casa

Ally: Ok. Hasta luego Trish

Estaba a punto de salir de la pista de baile, cuando otra persona toma mi brazo. No puedo creer lo que veo. NO, quiero creer lo que veo. Pero está pasando.

Austin: ¿A dónde la llevas?

Elliot: A su casa. Un lugar seguro

Austin: No puedes protegerla por siempre Elliot. Ella debe salir algún día.

Elliot: Suéltala. Ella no está hecha para las fiestas. No pasa nada bueno cuando ella va a una.

Austin: Nunca sabrás si está hecha para ir a una fiesta si no dejas que asista a una.

Elliot -me zafa de Austin- Prefiero no averiguarlo todavía. Buenas noches

Sigo a Elliot. Se pone realmente intimidante cuando trata de protegerme. Pero tiene razón. Siempre que voy a alguna fiesta termino en el hospital, clínica, prisión (ok, eso solo pasó una vez) o en la casa de alguien desconocido, amarrada y amordazada contra mi voluntad por una estúpida broma.

Ally: No necesitabas ponerte así con Austin.

Elliot: Ambos sabemos quién en esta conversación es sobreprotector

Ally: Y ambos sabemos quién en esta conversación iba a terminar amarrada de nuevo.

Elliot: Esa vez tuviste suerte de que estuviera por el camino.

Ally: Siempre tengo toneladas de suerte en lo que respecta ser salvada

Elliot: Más vale y no se agote en una emergencia verdadera

Ally -llego a mi casa al fin- Ni lo menciones. Gracias por traerme a casa

Estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando escucho algo explotar. Era lejano. No quería creerlo. Salí rápidamente para ver la casa de Cassidy ardiendo en llamas. Todos salían de la mansión aterrorizados. Los veía pasar a uno, y otro y otro. Vi a Trish, que entró a mi casa. Dez pasó como un tornado de colores vivos. Dallas tomado de la mano con Kira. Cassidy tras ellos 2. Pasaban y pasaban. No veía a Austin por ningún lado

Elliot: No veo al rubio

Ally -Muerta de miedo- Yo tampoco… No creerás que…

Trish: No debes pensar en eso. El seguramente salió por una calle contraria

Ally -entrando en pánico- ¿¡CALLE CONTRARIA?! LA CASA DE CASSIDY ESTÁ AL FINAL DEL CALLEJON

Trish: P-Pero, podría ser peor

En ese preciso segundo, el techo se derrumba. ¡Viva! (Nótese mi enormísimo sarcasmo). Okey, estoy 110% desesperada porque no he visto salir a Austin.

Ally -comienzo a correr- Oh, nunca voy a llegar. Tengo la patineta aquí… Ash ¿Quién le importa? Que se entere todo el mundo

Comencé a patinar las 2 cuadras. ¿Qué más daba si todos me miraban y señalaban al pasar con mi melena castaño/rubia frente a sus ojos? Si alguien salía lastimado, me iba a sentir culpable eternamente.

Ally -comienzo a gritar como histérica frente a la casa en llamas- ¡AUSTIN! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!

Pero que estúpido. Si está desmayado o algo, no me va a responder… A veces mi lógica me deja en tiempos de desesperación. Pero lo encontré. Desmayado en la hierba, al lado de la casa, muy cerca de ser carbonizado.

Ally -arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de Austin, lejos de la casa- En cuanto despiertes… Voy a hacer que desearas haberte quemado junto a la casa.

Ya casi llegaba a mi casa. No pregunten como fue que lo arrastré 2 cuadras. Lo tendí en el pasto y me senté junto a él. ¿De verdad me afectó eso? Se está despertando…

Austin -tos histérica- ¿Dónde estoy?

Ally: En muchos, muchos problemas.

Austin: ¿Por qué mi ropa está tan quemada? ¿Por qué tú estás cubierta de polvo?

Ally: ¡Porque te acabo de salvar el pescuezo!

Austin: ¿Qué?

Ally: Estuviste a punto de ser alimento para el fuego

Austin: Oh

¿De verdad no le afectaba eso? Casi fue quemado, le salve la vida y ¿No está afectado? Lección de vida: Nunca corras por alguien que no da ni un paso por ti. En especial si se trata de Austin Moon.

Ally: ¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó?

Austin: No lo recuerdo.

Ally: Me alegra que me haya ido de la fiesta. No me imagino a mitad de un incendio

Austin: Pero me acabas de sacar de uno.

Ally: No arruines mi momento de felicidad

Austin trató de levantarse, pero una mano lo mantuvo en el suelo. La mano no era mía. Era demasiado musculosa para serlo. Es Elliot.

Elliot: ¿Quién tenía la razón con respecto a la fiesta?

Austin: Tú no.

Elliot: ¿Yo no qué?

Austin: Dijiste que Ally no estaba hecha para ir a fiestas porque siempre salía lastimada. Bueno, el que salió lastimado fui yo y ella me salvó.

Elliot: ¿Por qué fuiste a salvarlo?

Ally: Si alguien salía lastimado me iba a auto-culpar por el resto de mi existencia de no haber ido a sacar a alguien.

Elliot: Tu conciencia es algo realmente serio. No puedes culparte por eso.

Ally: ¿Tú tienes conciencia? Estabas parado, sabías que Austin no aparecía y ni siquiera te preocupaba.

Elliot: Confiaba en que estaba bien

Ally: Yo no. Sabes que yo siento cuando algo malo pasa.

Elliot: ¡No es cierto!

Ally: ¿Quién te saco del auto volcado a finales de Diciembre en New York? Si, esa vez en la que te escapaste del hotel a mitad de una nevada.

Elliot -avergonzado y en voz baja- Tú

Ally: ¿Cómo? No escuche

Elliot -más alto- Fuiste tú

Austin -riendo como loco- ¿Una niña de 17 años te sacó de un auto volcado? Que gran hombre Elliot

Ally: Te acabo de sacar de un incendio, no presumas.

Eso apagó su risa inmediatamente. Estaba disfrutando esto. Hacer sufrir a dos personas simultáneamente no era algo que yo amaba, pero ahora se sentía bien.

Ally -se levanta- ¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí?

Austin: Mis padres no están en la ciudad.

Elliot: No es legal dejar a un menor de edad solo mientras se viaja fuera de la ciudad.

Austin: No estoy solo. Mi abuela está en casa

Ally -sarcástica- Que diferencia

Austin -se levanta y sacude- En fin. Gracias por salvarme. Buenas noches -se va-

Veo como se aleja mientras contengo mi furia. Todos pueden sentir que estoy furiosa porque dan unos pasos hacia atrás. Es decir, lo salvo y lo único que me dice es "gracias" No soy experta, pero creo que es un agradecimiento algo inadecuado.

Ally -entro a mi casa, subo las escaleras y me encierro en mi ático-

Elliot -toca la puerta… trampilla- Ally, abre la puerta

Ally: ¡No! Estoy molesta con la vida

Elliot: Siempre estás molesta con la vida. Tienes problemas con ella desde que naciste.

Ally -abro la trampilla y asomo la cabeza- ¿Qué quieres?

Elliot: No te molestes porque ese idiota no sepa apreciar lo que hiciste.

Ally: "Ese idiota" se llama Austin.

Elliot: Bueno, Austin no sabe apreciar lo que tiene. Por eso persigue a Kira. No se da cuenta de la cantidad de chicas que tiene tras él.

Ally: Me alegra no ser una de esas chicas

Elliot: Después de hoy, lo dudaría.

Ally: ¿A qué te refieres?

Elliot: Cualquier persona hubiera dejado que Austin se consumiera entre las llamas y no se sentiría culpable. Tú, en cambio, saliste a arriesgar tu vida y dignidad para salvarlo.

Ally: Tienes mal la cabeza

Elliot: Tú también Al. Descansa

Ally: Adiós -cierro la trampilla-

Elliot -tras la trampilla- Otra cosa Ally. Patinas muy bien.

Sigo hirviendo en rabia. Una oleada de sentimientos confusos atravesaba mi cerebro. Sentía rabia por el "agradecimiento" de Austin. Tristeza por Cassidy. Confusión por el comportamiento de Elliot. Y más confusión por su comentario.

Ally -se tiende a su cama- No entiendo esta vida.

~Narra Austin:

Mientras doy vueltas en mi habitación, comienzo a recordar todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta. Ash, no debí aceptar esa "botella de agua" por parte de Kira. Ya había amanecido.

-Flashback-

Austin: ¿A dónde la llevas?

Elliot: A su casa. Un lugar seguro

Austin: No puedes protegerla por siempre Elliot. Ella debe salir algún día.

Elliot: Suéltala. Ella no está hecha para las fiestas. No pasa nada bueno cuando ella va a una.

Austin: Nunca sabrás si está hecha para ir a una fiesta si no dejas que asista a una.

Elliot -Hace que suelte a Ally - Prefiero no averiguarlo todavía. Buenas noches.

Vi como se la llevaba hasta la entrada. Me envolvió una oleada de furia. Nadie puede ser tan molesto y sobreprotector. Simplemente es imposible. Pero trate de calmarme. No funciona…

Kira: Hola Austin

Austin -gruño-

Kira: ¿Por qué tan molesto?

Austin: ¿Conoces a alguien que sea extremadamente sobre-protector?

Kira: Pues sí. Elliot, con su amiga la cerebrito

Austin: Su nombre es Ally

Kira: Como sea… ¿Qué tiene?

Austin: No tengo idea, pero me enfurece.

Kira: Tienes un severo problema con tu furia ¿Lo sabías?

Austin -gruño-

Kira -sirve agua en un vaso- Tomate esto

Austin -tomo el vaso y me lo tomo hasta el fondo-

-Fin del flashback-

De allí en adelante todo se vuelve muy confuso y borroso. Comienzo a creer que eso no era agua.

Austin -deja de dar vueltas- Mi cabeza me mata. No recuerdo nada después de eso. Es tan… Molesto…

-Otro Flashback-

Desperté. No veía muy bien, estaba todo borroso. En lo que se aclaró mi visión, logré distinguir don grandes y hermosos ojos cafés. Brillaban, pero no con ternura. Brillaban de rabia. Eso no era bueno

Austin -tos histérica- ¿Dónde estoy?

Ally: En muchos, muchos problemas.

Austin: ¿Por qué mi ropa está tan quemada? ¿Por qué tú estás cubierta de polvo?

Ally: ¡Porque te acabo de salvar el pescuezo!

Austin: ¡¿Qué?!

Ally: Estuviste a punto de ser alimento para el fuego

Austin: Oh

Esto va a afectarme mucho. ¿A ella no le afecta? Digo… Acaba de salvarme, debe estar muy alterada. Bueno, debería sacar mi lastimada reputación de aquí…

Ally: ¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó?

Austin: No lo recuerdo.

Ally: Me alegra que me haya ido de la fiesta. No me imagino a mitad de un incendio

Austin: Pero me acabas de sacar de uno.

Ally: No arruines mi momento de felicidad

Trato de levantarme, pero un brazo me detiene. Es demasiado musculoso como para ser el de Ally. Levanto la mirada. Es el molesto de Elliot, de nuevo.

Elliot: ¿Quién tenía la razón con respecto a la fiesta?

Austin: Tú no.

Elliot: ¿Yo no qué?

Austin: Dijiste que Ally no estaba hecha para ir a fiestas porque siempre salía lastimada. Bueno, el que salió lastimado fui yo y ella me salvó.

Elliot: ¿Por qué fuiste a salvarlo?

Ally: Si alguien salía lastimado me iba a auto-culpar por el resto de mi existencia de no haber ido a sacar a alguien.

Elliot: Tu conciencia es algo realmente serio. No puedes culparte por eso.

Ally: ¿Tú tienes conciencia? Estabas parado, sabías que Austin no aparecía y ni siquiera te preocupaba.

Elliot: Confiaba en que estaba bien

Ally: Yo no. Sabes que yo siento cuando algo malo pasa.

Elliot: ¡No es cierto!

Ally: ¿Quién te saco del auto volcado a finales de Diciembre en New York? Si, esa vez en la que te escapaste del hotel a mitad de una nevada.

Elliot -avergonzado y en voz baja- Tú

Ally: ¿Cómo? No escuche

Elliot -más alto- Fuiste tú

Austin -riendo como loco- ¿Una niña de 17 años te sacó de un auto volcado? Que gran hombre Elliot

Ally: Te acabo de sacar de un incendio, no presumas.

Eso apagó mi sonrisa de inmediato. Sabe cuándo callar, también sabe cuándo atacar. Tiene muchos argumentos, no es bueno llevarle la contraria.

Ally -se levanta- ¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí?

Austin: Mis padres no están en la ciudad.

Elliot: No es legal dejar a un menor de edad solo mientras se viaja fuera de la ciudad.

Austin: No estoy solo. Mi abuela está en casa

Ally -sarcástica- Que diferencia

Austin -se levanta y sacude- En fin. Gracias por salvarme. Buenas noches -se va-

Caminando, comencé a sentirme culpable. No sé bien por qué, pero odio sentirme así.

-Fin del Flashback-

Salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras. Mi abuela estaba viendo sus novelas en la sala.

Austin: Abue… Voy a salir un rato a caminar ¿Está bien?

Abuela de Austin: Regresa temprano para almorzar

Austin: Está bien abuela. Hasta luego

Abuela de Austin: Hasta luego

Salgo de mi casa y comienzo a caminar. No sé a dónde se dirigen mis pies. Es como si estuvieran caminando sin el consentimiento de mi cerebro. He caminado tantas veces por esta misma calle. Siempre veo parejas, o grupos de amigos. La verdad no sé a dónde voy, pero mientras el suelo este bajo mis pies, todo está en orden. Me sorprendo al terminar parado frente a la mansión de Ally. Supongo que me guiaba mi sub-consiente culpable.

Austin -toco el timbre-

Ally -aparece por el lado derecho de la casa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Austin: La verdad no sé.

Ally: ¿Estabas siendo guiado por tu sub-consiente?

Austin: Eso creo

Ally: Entonces escucho

Austin: Mereces un agradecimiento digno de lo que hiciste por mi

Ally: Continua

Austin: Pero mi cerebro sigue mal por lo que me dio Kira anoche así que de camino no se me ocurrió mucho.

Ally: La verdad esperaba eso – sonríe vagamente – Pero el hecho de que llegaras hasta aquí…

Austin: Entonces… ¿Qué debo hacer para recompensarte?

Ally -abre los dos ojos- La verdad no esperaba que dijeras eso

Austin: Yo tampoco – suspiro lentamente – Supongo que me afectó bastante.

Ally: No sé qué puedas hacer. Yo me sentiría culpable si acepto un favor tuyo. Solo esperaba un agradecimiento más decente.

Austin: Eres modesta. Encontraré la forma de devolverte el favor.

Ally: No debes hacerlo. En serio. Admito que ayer estaba furiosa, pero lo medité bastante. Si me hicieras un favor, tendría la necesidad de devolvértelo, y tú a mí por consiguiente… Lo que trato de decir es que…

Austin: Si te pago el favor, entraría en un ciclo infinito de culpabilidad – Dije completando acertadamente – Pero yo no voy a estar tranquilo.

Ally: Yo tampoco lo estoy

Austin: Esto se volverá un gran contratiempo en lo que respecta al proyecto – Me rio – No me imagino a nosotros juntos, trabajando, sin discutir.

Ally: Francamente yo tampoco

Ella es tan seria y reservada. Es enigmática y también algo controladora. No sé qué es lo que tiene ella, que hace que me sienta culpable inmediatamente la veo. Aunque no haya hecho nada contra ella, siempre que la veía, hacía que me sintiera culpable por algo.

Ally: ¿En qué piensas?

Austin: En que… si no consigo la manera de devolverte el favor, sin hacer que te sientas culpable y así evitando iniciar una cadena infinita de culpabilidad, entonces voy a volverme totalmente loco.

Ally -se rie por lo bajo- Estamos pensando exactamente en lo mismo.

Austin: Esto hace que me duela mucho la cabeza.

Ally: Significa que estás pensando

Austin -ofendido- Yo si pienso. De hecho pienso más de lo que tú crees

Ally: ¿Cuál fue tu promedio del año pasado?

Austin -en voz baja, por la gran cantidad de vergüenza- C+

Ally: Adiós Austin -cierra la puerta-

Austin: -detiene la puerta- No te molestes conmigo

Ally: No estoy molesta

Austin: Ese tic en tu ojo izquierdo no dice lo mismo

Ally: ¿Podrías dejar de molestarme por una vez en la vida?

Austin: ¿Qué yo te molesto?

Ally: Si, tú me molestas. Más de lo que crees

Austin: Pues… No sabía

Ally: Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Adiós -termina de cerrar la puerta-

¿Pero qué le hice yo a ella para que esté tan enojada siempre? Bueno, tal vez no soy solamente yo, tal vez muchos en la escuela, la hacen molestar… No quiero resolver eso ahora, me sigue doliendo un poco la cabeza por lo de ayer. Debo hablar con Kira acerca de eso.

Austin -toco la puerta de la mansión de Kira-

Kira -abre la puerta- Oh, hola, eh… Austin ¿Cierto?

Austin: Así es. Kira, necesito preguntarte ¿Qué tenía ese vaso de agua que me diste anoche?

Kira: Oh, eso no era agua.

Austin -se asusta- ¿Qué era?

Kira: Creo que era el vodka de Dallas.

Austin: ¡¿VODKA?!

Kira: No grites. Mis padres no saben que fui a una fiesta ayer. Creen que estuve en mis clases de ballet.

Austin: ¿Vas a ballet?

Kira: Si. Por cierto… Eh, si vas a ir de nuevo a las fiestas que hacemos Cassidy y yo, no vengas con la nerd.

Austin: Se llama Ally, y yo no vine con ella, me la encontré en el camino.

Kira: Lo que sea, ella no es popular, no te juntes con ella.

Austin: Pero… Es amigable, y es mi compañera en el proyecto de ciencias

Kira: Entonces no salgas en público con ella. Eres popular como nosotros, no debes juntarte con gente como ella.

Austin: Si tú lo dices…

Kira: Si. Con permiso, debo ir a ballet.

Austin: ¿Y con quién se supone que debo juntarme?

Kira: Con los chicos populares. Conmigo, con Cassidy y Dallas

Austin: Si tú dices…

Kira: Si tengo razón Austin -se va-

Austin: Claro que la tienes -regreso a mi casa-

Mi cabeza estaba en las nubes. De nuevo. Kira me había hablado. Recordaba mi nombre. Ella va a Ballet. Y dijo que me podía juntar con ellos.

Austin: -se tumba en la cama- Este es el mejor día de mi vida -se duerme finalmente-


End file.
